spacemarinefandomcom-20200215-history
Achievements
This page lists all the achievements (PC, X360) or trophies (PS3) for Space Marine with some basic instructions how to unlock them. The game was originally released with 50 achievements, and 10 more have been added since with the release of various DLC content. The Might of the Righteous :Kill 100 enemies. This is a single-player achievement. Just kill 100 enemies, which should happen early in the single-player campaign. Success is Measured in Blood :Kill 500 enemies using Melee weapons. Another single-player achievement. Kill 500 enemies with the Combat Knife, Chainsword, Power Axe or Thunder Hammer. Angel of Death :Kill 500 enemies using Ranged weapons. Yet another single-player one. Kill 500 enemies with the Bolt Pistol, Plasma Pistol, Bolter, Kraken Bolter, Plasma Gun, Stalker Bolter, Storm Bolter, Lascannon, Melta Gun, Vengeance Launcher, Heavy Bolter, Plasma Cannon, or Autocannon. Visible, Violent Death :Kill 2500 enemies. The "final" single-player kill count achievement. Kill 2,500 by any means necessary. You will probably not quite get this on a single play-through, but you can replay some chapters to get there. For the completionist, replay of your favorite chapters will likely be necessary to collect all the achievements on this list anyway, so you will fulfil this one along the way. Firepower :Kill 250 enemies using Exotic weapons. Another single-player achievement. "Exotic" weapons are mounted heavy weapons (Heavy Bolter, Plasma Cannon, Autocannon). You can find a Heavy Bolter and a lot of Orks in chapter 2, and there are Plasma Cannons in chapters 4 and 7 (or 8). Mounted Autocannons can be found later. The weapons can be picked up, but for most this disables the infinite ammo. To grind this out, select Part I, Chapter 2 and "Trenches". Play until you reach the mounted Heavy Bolter. You can net 30–50 kills there, and then simply reload the last checkpoint, run around the corner, and do it again until you hit 250. Another good spot with a Heavy Bolter is Chapter 12, after you collect the Plasma Gun for the first time. The Bigger They Are... :Kill 25 Ork Nobs. Kill 25 Slugga Nobs or Shoota Nobs by any method. Slugga Nobs can take a ton of damage before they are stunned and deal massive amounts of damage in melee, so unless you activate Fury, it would be best to engage them at range. Starting around chapters 6–7, you will start seeing Shoota Nobs. Shoot them as normal while you can, and when you see them pause to reload their guns, charge in and engage them in melee. Be careful of their rockets. Once you stun a Nob, you can close in and Execute to enter a button-mashing sequence to execute them and regain health. You can also just shoot the stunned Nobs. Not So Tough :Kill 10 'Ard Boyz. 'Ard Boyz are the Orks with red shields that you see from chapters 6–7 onward. The Vengeance Launcher takes 3 shots to kill one, and grenades can bypass their shields as well. Their shields adsorb tremendous damage from frontal attacks, but certain weapons are more effective at piercing armour. The Plasma Gun, the Power Axe, and the Thunder Hammer work well for this, the Bolter and the Chainsword less so. Kraken Bolts, while ostensibly armour piercing munitions, work less effectively. Alternatively, repeatedly Charge attacking their shields causes them to stumble backwards, doing a small amount of damage, but this can be repeatedly so long as no other enemies are distracting you. Die, Heretics :Kill 50 Chaos Space Marines. Single-player achievement. Completing the campaign once should get you 50 Chaos Space Marine kills. Glorious Slaughter :Kill 75 enemies using Executions. Executions can be performed on any enemy that you stun. Once stunned, simply hit the Execute button to kill the stunned enemy and regain some health. Gretchin and Renegade Militia can be Executed without needing to stun them first, and Gretchins especially are often encountered in large swarms (sometimes more than twenty at once) that can be easily "farmed" to complete this Achievement. Nobs and Chaos Space Marines require some button-mashing to go through with the Execution, so while they are often executed for full health replenishment in the course of normal gameplay, this makes them less than ideal for quickly fulfilling the Achievement. Put Them Down :Get 100 Headshots. Single-player. Kill 100 enemies with headshots. The best weapon for farming headshots is probably the Stalker Bolter, but you can get headshots quite easily with a Bolt Pistol or Bolter with some practice. Whenever you meet Sluggas, instead of rushing in to melee them, you should stand your ground or even walk backwards while taking pot shots at their faces. Shoota Boyz, while slightly less common, tend to stand their ground, allowing you a full second or two to line up a decapitating bolter shot. Master of the Clean Kill :Get 250 Headshots. Single-player. See the previous achievement. Just rinse and repeat until you hit 250. Shock & Awe :Kill 150 enemies using the Charge attack. Charge attacks are when you sprint and then hit the melee attack button, causing Titus to bullrush any enemies in his way. Charging Ork boyz twice will kill them, but a couple of melee attacks or bolts before the charge should make it a one-hit kill. Gretchin die instantly to a charge attack, so using a single Charge attack on a Gretchin mob can boost this achievement nicely. Death from Above :Kill 25 enemies with Ground Pound. In Chapter 2, you will find a Jump Pack. When you launch into the air, you can hit the melee attack button to dive and smash into the ground, which is called a Ground Pound. Most enemies should die with just one, but some will only be stunned. You can just launch up again and GP them again. Putting a few rounds into them before the dive should also work. The Emperor's Marksman :Kill 10 enemies in a row in a single Ranged Fury activation. In Chapter 3, you will find a Purity Seal that upgrades Fury mode with Marksman Mode (slow-motion sniping mode). Hold down the aim/zoom button, and kill 10 enemies before unzooming or running out of Fury time. The best places to get this achievement include: * Chapter 5, there are several Gretchin mobs about halfway through the level. Mowing them down with the Bolter, while a waste of a Fury charge, will net this achievement quickly. * Chapter 9, after the Valkyrie crashes. Fill up the Fury meter, run around until you have 10+ Orks and Gretchin following you, then activate Fury and blast them with the Melta Gun at point-blank range. * Chapter 10, last checkpoint. You start in a room with a Melta Gun and a Purity Seal, which fills up your Fury meter. Go near the power core and wait for Gretchin to mass up, then activate Fury and Melta Gun them. Feel My Wrath :Kill 250 enemies using Melee Fury attacks. Activate Fury and hit some Orks until they die! You can keep a Fury activation ready until you find a large mob to rack up kills faster (if you are skilled, you should rarely need to use Fury). The Chapter 7 and Chapter 10 upgrades will help quite a lot, as you can use Fury longer and more often. The Emperor Protects :Complete Part 1 of the game on Hard difficulty in a single session without dying or restarting. Part 1 of Space Marine is Chapters 1 through 4. You must complete all four on Hard, without reloading checkpoints, without dying, and without quitting to continue later. It is best to reserve a couple of hours for this, or else just pause the game if you must leave. Notable areas of difficulty are near the end of Chapter 3, where you must defend one of your squadmates from waves of Orks, Gretchin, and Bomb Squigs, and the end of Chapter 4, where you must use a Plasma Cannon to shoot down an Ork dropship. * At the Chapter 3 finale, use the Stalker Bolter to snipe off as many Shootas as you can before/between melee waves. Use explosives to thin the melee mobs before engaging, and withdraw behind the corner to finish them off. Make sure that you are not being targeted by Shootas while you engage Sluggas in melee; kill all the Shootas all first, or withdraw where they cannot see you, before going to work with the chainsword. The appearance of a Nob is a sign you are near the end of this combat sequence. * At the Chapter 4 finale, use the Plasma Cannon ASAP and keep moving while firing normal shots at the dropship. Wrench it off its mount immediately, as there is no benefit to leaving this particular weapon on its mounting. Immediately move to the back of the platform so you can take cover and let your armour recover from the dropship's strafing runs. Using the charged shot is a waste of time, as its low speed makes it difficult to land a hit on the dropship even when it moves predictably, plus it is actually less efficient (in terms of average damage per minute) than normal shots due to the lengthy charge-up time and cooldown, despite the heavy damage from each individual charged shot. The ship periodically drops a Slugga Nob and some Skar Boyz on the deck, be prepared for this. While a group like this would be quite a serious threat under normal circumstances, here the drop is fairly predictable, so just move to the back of the platform, charge up the cannon, and blast the group when they hit the deck. Make sure to aim directly at the Nob to kill it; the massive blast will vaporize the rest of the Orks along with him. Rinse and repeat until the dropship itself goes down. If your health begins to drop and you cannot get into cover, drop your Plasma Cannon and activate your Fury; it will heal you faster than the dropship can kill you. None Can Stand Before You :Complete the entire game on Hard difficulty. As it says, complete the game on the hardest difficulty setting. Fairly uncomplicated, but note that the hard setting affects combat in a variety of ways. For instance, enemies do increased damage to you, and, much more importantly, enemies attack relentlessly, meaning they do not take turns hitting you in close combat, but attempt to surround and gang bang you; and shooters only stop shooting you to reload, which can make combat easily overwhelming. As far as general rules go, thin down enemy numbers or weaken them up before getting in their faces; fall back behind cover when your armor is broken; kill ranged shooters first; and try to Execute Gretchin or Renegade Militia for a safe healing burst, since they won't put up much resistance to being Executed and thus die quickly. Combat rolling and charging are your best friend, as getting into a group of enemies you can't escape causes you to take damage from all of them at once, as well as from any ranged shooters who can see you. Generally spoken, don't execute anyone in the middle of a fight unless there are very few immediate sources of damage (as these are likely to obviate any benefit to the execution), but rather kill most enemies and save a few for executions at the end, and always save Fury until you feel genuinely threatened with death. The essential trick is to master the skill of controlling the amount of damage you take at all times, as all enemies will attempt to do maximum damage to you, and if you are not in conscious control of how many are allowed to hurt you at once, you will die. Thus, sniping shooters right away instantly and permanently cuts down on the amount of damage you take per second in any fight, and whenever engaging in close combat, always ensure you can either kill or disable enemies quickly, or escape them before they are able to hurt you, otherwise you risk letting large groups of them pin you down and beat you to death. Do not use "Select Mission" after starting your Hard campaign. Doing so will cause your achievement progress to be reset. Nob Down :Win 10 struggles against Ork Nobs. A "struggle" is the part where you must mash your attack button to get an Execution against a Nob. Look back to "The Bigger They Are..." for tips on how to beat them. The executions do not count if they were achieved using Fury. Armored in Glory :Complete 10 armor challenges. You can check the challenge requirements (e.g., win X multiplayer games on the Space Marine team or get Y Killstreaks) from the multiplayer menu or on this Wiki in the Armor sets category. Blast Radius :Multi-kill -- 5 enemies with 1 Frag grenade. Just lob a grenade into a mob of Boyz or Gretchins. They often come in hordes, so you're practically guaranteed to get this in one of the early chapters. Precision Killer :Multi-kill -- 2 enemies with 1 Stalker-Pattern bolter shot. Single-player. You'll find the Stalker Bolter during Chapter 2. Just line up a double headshot (or two body shots) with it. The easiest way to do this is to use Marksman Mode, which is picked up near the end of Chapter 3. Alternatively, just shoot through a bunch of gretchin. Chain of Death :Multi-kill -- Detonate a chain of 5 consecutive Vengeance Launcher rounds, killing 10 enemies. You find the Vengeance Launcher during Chapter 3. To detonate a round from the Launcher, you press the reload button after firing a round. To get the achievement, you must hold the reload button to chain-detonate all 5 rounds when 10+ enemies are running over them. The end of Chapter 3, where Leandros is pushing the shell into the cannon, or the beginning of Chapter 5, when you run into the first Ork/Gretchin mob, are good places to attempt this. Master of Sword and Gun :Complete a Chapter of the single-player campaign using only the Bolt Pistol and Chainsword. The Chainsword is found during Chapter 2. In Chapter 4 you must use a Plasma Cannon, and the Plasma Pistol in Chapter 6 is a permanent upgrade. Hence, unless you skip the Plasma Pistol, you can only get this achievement in chapters 2, 3, and 5. If you try this in Chapter 2, do not use melee attacks until you reach the Chainsword. Also note that using grenades will void the achievement. Burn Them All :Complete a Chapter of the single-player campaign using only Plasma weapons. The Plasma Pistol is found during Chapter 6 and the Plasma Gun is found during Chapter 12. This achievement can be done as early as Chapter 7 if you can manage with only the pistol. Chapter 10 is a good place to attempt this, as you are mostly fighting turrets. Note that you can not use any melee attacks, Executions (with the exception of Gretchin and Renegade Guardsmen) or grenades or you will not gain the achievement. Brute Force... Unleashed :Complete a Chapter of the single-player game using only the Vengeance Launcher and Power Axe. The Vengeance Launcher is found in Chapter 3 and the Power Axe at the end of Chapter 5. It is probably easiest to do this in Chapter 6. Note that you can't throw grenades or you will not get the achievement. Finesse and Fury :Complete a Chapter of the single-player game using only Stalker-Pattern Bolter and Chainsword. The Stalker Bolter and Chainsword are both found in Chapter 2. Chapter 3 is a good place to attempt this achievement. Do not use grenades or you will not get the achievement. Command Squad :Reunite with your Space Marine brothers. Single-player. This achievement is story-related and cannot be missed. You will receive it after you've regrouped with both Sidonus and Leandros in Chapter 2. Into the Breach :Fight your way to the crashed Rok. Single-player achievement. This one is story-related and cannot be missed. You will receive this achievement towards the end of Chapter 2. Silence the Cannon :Destroy the Orbital Gun. Single-player. This achievement is story-related and cannot be missed. You will receive it at the end of Chapter 3. You Must Carry It :Retrieve the Power Source. Single-player. This achievement is story-related and cannot be missed. You will receive this achievement at the end of Chapter 6. We Take Our Chances :Fire the Psychic Scourge. Single-player. This achievement is story-related and cannot be missed. You will receive this achievement during Chapter 11. But I Am Finished With You :Kill Warboss Grimskull once and for all. Single-player. This achievement is story-related and cannot be missed. You will receive this achievement at the end of Chapter 12. Hammer of the Imperium :Use the Invictus to destroy the Orbital Spire. Single-player. This achievement is story-related and cannot be missed. You will receive this achievement towards the end of Chapter 13. Here, At the End of All Things :Kill Daemon Prince Nemeroth. Single-player. This achievement is story-related and cannot be missed. You will recieve this achievement at the end of Chapter 17. The name of this achievement is a possible reference to a quote from The Return of the King, where Frodo says: “I am glad you are here with me. Here at the end of all things, Sam.” It could be because Games Workshop also makes The Lord of the Rings wargame miniatures. Lexicanum :Collect 10 Servo Skulls. Single-player. Find 10 of the Servo Skulls scattered across the campaign. See the Servo Skull article for help with the locations. Note that you can replay chapters to retrieve missed Skulls (the game keeps track of which ones you found previously). Librarian of Macragge :Collect all Servo Skulls. Single-player. Find all 48 of the Servo Skulls scattered across the campaign. See the Servo Skull article for help with the locations. Note that you can replay chapters to retrieve missed Skulls (the game keeps track of which ones you found previously). Battle Brother :Get a Multiplayer character to Lvl 10. Simply play multiplayer until you gather enough XP to reach level 10 of 41. Veteran :Get a Multiplayer character to Lvl 20. Simply play multiplayer until you gather enough XP to reach level 20 of 41. Captain :Get a Multiplayer character to Lvl 30. Simply play multiplayer until you gather enough XP to reach level 30 of 41. Chapter Master :Get a Multiplayer character to Lvl 40. Simply play multiplayer until you gather enough XP to reach level 40 of 41. Keeper of the Armory :Complete all the weapon challenges. You can review the weapon challenges through the multiplayer menu (pick "Challenges" in case you're wondering) or on our weapon pages. Frankly, some of them (i.e. the multi-kill challenges for the Melta Gun and Vengeance Launcher) are so ridiculously hard to accomplish (basically, they rely on you playing against idiots who engage you in a disorganized blob of 3+ players but still somehow fail to kill you or escape) that it seems doubtful anyone is going to achieve this without setting up private boosting matches with friends. Apparently, as of at least 20 October 2011, 0.1% of the PC community on Steam has this achievement (by virtue of the fact that Steam does not display any value lower than that). Warrior of Darkness and Light :Play 10 Multiplayer games as Space Marine and 10 Multiplayer games as Chaos Marine. Play 10 games as both a Chaos Space Marine and a Space Marine. The game randomly picks a team for you, so you're just going to have to keep playing until the achievement pops up. Another way to do this is to play private games, where you can choose your side. Shapeshifter :Play each class in Multiplayer. Simply use each class once in multiplayer. The Devastator/Havoc class is unlocked at level 2, and the Assault/Raptor class at level 3. Once you've used the third class and completed the match, the achievement will pop up. Jack of All Trades :Play 10 Multiplayer games using each class. You must play 10 matches where you use each class at least once. Pick a class, and when you die, use another one. Play until your next death, then pick the final class. Repeat for 9 more games. Master of Arms :Complete 5 weapon challenges. All weapons have 4 or 8 challenges consisting of reaching a certain amount of regular kills, Killstreaks, long-distance kills, headshot kills, etc. You can review the challenges and your progress by going to the multiplayer menu and selecting "Challenges". Defender :Kill 25 opponents who are capturing your Control Point in Seize Ground. This means racking up defense kills (the count is shown on the scoreboard in Seize Ground matches). When one of your Control Points has a blinking icon, an enemy is capturing it; rush to defend it and kill them before they can finish to get defense kills. Repeat 25 times. Devastation! :Have 10 times more kills than deaths in a single game of Annihilation. Annihilation is the "Team Deathmatch" mode, where the first team to score 41 kills wins the match. This achievement requires you to get at least a quarter of the team's total kills (even if you win) and very few deaths. Basically you need to score 10+ kills with 0–1 deaths. If you die twice, you will need 20+ kills, and assuming that your teammates are actually doing anything, this is rather unlikely. The easiest way to achieve this is simply to kill ten people and die no more than once in so doing. If possible, kill ten quickly and, if you really really want the achievement, find a place to hide out the rest of the round, though be prepared to feel shame afterwards, whether or not your team wins. Master Crafted :Fully customize a Space Marine and a Chaos Space Marine character. To get this achievement, you must change every piece of armor (helmet, both shoulder pads, breast plate, both vambraces and both greaves) for both your Space Marine and Chaos Space Marine characters in the Customizer. The armor pieces must be unlocked by completing armor challenges. You must also change your Chapter/Legion badge, and the colour scheme on all pieces of armour. Once you have customized both characters, set the customized skins as your default skins and leave the menu. The achievement should pop up then. Down to Earth :Kill 50 Assault Marines/Raptors in mid-air. Multiplayer achievement. You don't actually need to kill all of them mid-air, as all Death From Below kills (kill an opposing Assault Marine or Raptor while they are in the air or just jumping away) count toward the achievement. Still, with some target tracking skill it's not uncommon to kill them during the jump when you use a rapid-fire weapon. Overall, easier than it sounds, as an Assault Marine/Raptor is likely to attempt to jump away when in trouble, so if you're about to kill one, you've got a decent chance of making progress on your achievement unless you can't aim up. True Son of the Emperor :Kill 40,000 enemies in the game (all game modes combined). The ultimate grind... 40,000 kills would mean around 15–20 campaign play-throughs if you don't play any multiplayer. In multiplayer terms, 40,000 kills is thousands of matches. The Exterminatus mode will make short work of this achievement, for each stage promises huge amounts of slaughter. This achievement may also be ground for at certain points in the single player campaign where unlimited numbers of enemies assail you until certain conditions are fulfilled. Possibly the easiest place to grind this is immediately after the death of Sidonus, when three Tainted Psykers attack you and open up Warp portals, bringing in endlessly reinforcing Renegade Militia. To progress through this fight, normally one kills the Psykers first to stop the Renegade reinforcements, but a nearby Autocannon can allow you to simply hang around and mow down Renegade Militia until out of ammo, and then a restart of the checkpoint allows you to repeat this for more progress. Category:Content